Sacrament of the Tenth Kingdom
by Sorcerer's Familiar
Summary: Months have passed since the defeat and redemption of the golden senshi. Sailor Moon has prevailed but something stirs on the moon and an ancient will reaches out to one seemingly forgotten. The past awakes, born on ebony wings...........................


I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Nakayoshi, Run Run, DiC, Cloverway and their respective affiliates.

Sacrament of the Tenth Kingdom

"_The soul unwilling reason to obey, by lawless passion ruled, thine eyes survey. All to see, hear and rule, O' power divine, whose nature equity, is thine. Come blessed, holy, goddess, hear my prayer and thy mystic's life thy constant care: give aid benignant in the needful hour, and strength abundant to the reasoning power; and far avert the dire, unfriendly race of counsels, impious, arrogant and base."_

-_ Orphic hymn 61 to Nemesis_

Night had long since cast its mantle across the city; illumination now afforded to it by a ocean of fallen stars which now seek to emulate the brilliance of their supernal cousins. This twilight is seemingly constant; the nocturnal ambience of dancing lights and fleeting shadows lending themselves to a ceaseless energy. The exception to this rises above the metropolis, wreathed in luminescence which other edifices can only echo. The Tokyo radio tower, a tapering spire of steel seeming to bridge heaven and earth, stands silently amid the orderly chaos, like a queen enthroned above her court. This adorning light, though, is not absolute near the pinnacle and it is their, on a seldom used maintenance deck, that a lone figure surveys the night. Steeped in shadow her stance is contemplative as she gazes out at the familiar silhouettes; a soft smile gracing her countenance while she ponders the world beyond. She understands the duality of this place; the mundane realities bleeding into the fantastic and often dreadful, a world of ancient power, secret wars and whispered evils. For more than three years she knew that such things existed beyond the reality she knew; a knowledge afforded at the price of being prey to demons and malign spirits but…….but also of one who was loved. Even now those fleeting moments of intimacy and transcendent agonies still resonate within, if only momentarily. The passing of her love and all that transpired after afforded her insight into a realm that is, now, wholly understood. Turning to the present, she marvels at the irony found in her eyrie; the solitude and tranquillity discovered here amidst one of the most populace places on earth. The wind's sting nothing more than a cool caress, the figure gently combs back a stray lock as her vigil continues; turquoise eyes finding the familiar contours of her weapon leant against a support strut, its blades lent a momentary brilliance from the lights beneath. Her weapon, but one of two, symbolic of the ancient, celestial power that she has become and the instrument by which those secret, indwelling passions may be served. Her fuku, perhaps the most conspicuous token of her nature, forms closely to slender contours as the ribbon upon her back dances in the night air. These symbols of a sailor soldier, of a senshi have, in truth, only recently become accustomed to her; a thought which compels her back to another time and place….more than a month ago…….

It had become a ritual of sorts for her as the doors slid open, the familiar ambience of the café a welcome distraction as she made her way to the usual table and sat down. Ordering her usual beverage, her thoughts turned to the slowly filling café; a few regular faces amid the groups arriving after the end of the academic week. The sound, one she had welcomed in the past, seemed suddenly less tempting as those around her only accentuated her own solitude; the juxtapose grating on her own weary mind. Of course it couldn't be helped as her usual company in the form of her boyfriend Umino was preoccupied and, much to his annoyance, couldn't be with her after school. Though, in truth, his absence was not at the heart of this melancholy but only served to emphasis it as her thoughts turned to the past; a habit of late and the face she found there. Only three years ago it would have been Serena who would be opposite her; radiant and joyous as she arrived late from school citing a bad report, or detention or having forgotten something………..yes, Serena who had seemingly faded from her world as others of a more diverse mien took her place. She had long become accustomed to this and yet, even now in high school, those memories still lingered like a dream; afforded a bitter sweetness by time and the odd melancholy that had descended upon her whenever she let her mind stray. She had often wondered why, after all this time, she was still so surprised…..surely someone of Serena's disposition would attract others to her; a quality shown time and again as her circle grew to include others one would not often link with a high school student; the mysterious Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe with the progenies Haruka and Michiru adding a distinctly exotic contrast to her inner circle. Of course it couldn't be helped, could it……….people do change over time, and in Serena's case for the better, yet Naru was still astonished at the speed with which they had faded from each others world with events beyond their control only facilitating a rift that now seemed almost irrevocable.

Time passed and still she remained, the café now only a third full as most of its regulars had departed as the weekend got into full swing. Absorbed in thought, she nursed her beverage while absently brushing a lock out of her vision; a gesture which allowed her to glimpse a familiar movement beyond the veil of glass. Peering across the street, viridian eyes found something that she now, fleetingly, coveted and yet stung her heart to its core. The group appeared to be having a walking argument, or at least two of them seemed to be; Serena and Rei, the raven haired priestess, exchanging opinions as only they could with the reserved Ami, walking slightly behind, trying to moderate. The other two, Lita and Mina, remained as spectators further back. Watching them pass, a strange sensation flickered within; a momentary vertigo of the soul as desire, melancholy, anger and regret danced within. Returning to her glass, she sipped at the now seemingly stale liquid; growing frustrated as feelings which should no longer have any purchase rose and fell within, even after the erosion of three years. Her soul weary, she rose and made her way home. Her steps following a familiar path she wondered why, after all this time, these feelings should return; their sudden potency given all the more power at the sight of her fri…..former _confidante_. Though as she continued, she understood with an intimate knowledge that it was not simply time which had parted them but events too fantastical to openly describe. She too would have been doubtful if the world she knew to exist, beyond her own, had not visited its wrath on her time and again; enthralled her, tortured her and, beneath a chilled sky with fading breath, died in her arms………Her heart grew heavy at the thought, recalling that she still treasured the torn cloth with which she had tended his wound. Even after ill fated love, her world had always been one of twilight; an intermediary between the mundane rituals of life and the realm of nightmares, phantasms and the senshi; righteous, vibrant phantoms which plucked her from the precipice of oblivion before vanishing back into the world. Strange how their paths should meet time and again; always when the world beyond decided to visit some monstrosity upon her did they appear……soldiers of some ancient elemental power bathed in the moon's radiance, proclaiming themselves to be champions of love and justice before fading back into myth and rumour……….then their leader, Sailor Moon……her smile, sincerity and warmth which stirred something within, some faint yet potent feeling of familiarity………………

A cool breeze brought her back as it caressed her calves; contemplation interrupted as she noticed the fading light of a summer evening. Approaching the familiar sites of home, the vestigial brilliance of a vanished sun searing the sky with crimson and magenta, she felt a momentary glimmer of contentment as she peered up at the twilight until she spied the faint contours of a pale phantom. There, high above the looming shadow of the Tokyo radio tower, the moon peered down at the world, its discovery sparking a strange weariness in the young woman. It was a strange sentiment, and not one she particularly enjoyed, yet the celestial phantom seemed in recent months to frustrate her. Perhaps it reminded her of loss, or fears that dwell in the night, or her own vulnerability or………she sighed. It was silly, yet it seemed to instil some ineffable longing within. Turning, she crossed and found her way home. The doors of OSAP parting, she caught the distant world over her shoulder and smiled softly at the sight; some say a rabbit can be seen on the moon while others say a face can be found. She saw the face and its smile; a mocking smile as the doors closed behind her. Her mother had a previous engagement and thus would be home much later, leaving a readymade meal for naru. Relaxing after dinner, she made her way to her room to read but still could not overcome the peculiar feelings of the day. Lingering on the unpalatable memories, she grew frustrated with herself as feelings danced and weaved around her like merry phantasms. Finally, growing angry with the ineffable melancholy which stung her soul, she silently scolded herself; truly, what was the point?...feeling like a child that misses her best friend, growing depressed and world weary was silly and immature for someone her age. Feeling the first pangs of sleep, she yielded to the shadowy ambience of her room and dressed for bed. Slippinf on a silken nightdress, she slid under the covers and let herself recline in the familiar, soft embrace. Then, with a final weary thought for the life outside her window, she closed her eyes and let sweet lethargy take her last waking moments.

The night is clear as Naru sleeps; nocturnal tranquillity broken only by her soft breath as the moon looms above, the stars brilliance little compared to its cold radiance. It is into this place that something ancient and powerful creeps, though its intent is far from malevolent. This unseen will heralds from beyond the arc of earth's dark skies, its heart found upon the moon and the sole entity that still dwells there. Possessed not of flesh, but of unearthly majesty and grace, she has dwelt there for more than a millennia amid the secret ruins of a forgotten archon to watch her legacy grow anew upon that warm, blue world. Yet, even in the wake of her daughter's victory, her gaze is still drawn with deep concern to that metropolis and one soul, now seemingly lost and alone between the world that is seen and the world that is not. She has watched for many months, nay, years as this almost forgotten maiden has weaved between the most terrible dangers and adversity yet can not find contentment after such weighty endeavours. She understands the frustration of a lost past……..a terrible price to pay so that death would not prevail on that day and yet even then to be beset by such pain seems a horrible test. Against her will, she has long countenanced this in aid of the wars that are now won on earth but now, in this brittle peace, she may be able to remedy this maiden's pain and perhaps, with the soul of a vanished kingdom, restore what has been lost to past inequity. She can sense her there…..see her form reclined in the darkness; the moons silver aura creeping in through the window as if to touch the sleeping girl. That ancient power, unseen and formless, extends to gently partake of her soul; guiding the slumbering spirit away from the world to the distant beauty of the moon and the audience that awaits there. She stirs; sensation returning as she slowly slips from the embrace of sleep. As she wakes, a still distant part of herself notices unfamiliar yet not obtrusive feelings across her still form. The darkness recedes before light and the world resolves itself as eyes grow large with awe. There, half submerged in shadow, is the blue and green orb of earth. Seemingly radiant in its dark cradle, she turns to herself and finds her slender form wreathed in the folds of a long magenta dress; a simple yet elegant vestment which leads her scrutiny beyond to the world around her. This place, unmistakably the pallid and fractured landscape of the moon, leads her to awe; the serenity of this place unquestioned until she spies, with disbelief what appears to be ruins spread across the horizon. In what must surely be a dream, her quick tread leads her to these strange edifices and soon close around her as she walks amongst them; her senses enthralled as viridian eyes behold the impossible. Half crumbled walls, jutting pillars and ruined hallways told of a ordered world; the indelible detritus of a once great civilisation now gone, as if swept from existence by a terrible cataclysm. Her path leads through this serene desolation; a fractured walkway bringing her through the remains of a once grand gateway until the horizon is clear once more. Awed, she finds herself compelled further until the land dips dramatically in a vast crater with further ruins beyond, distinguished by a majestic if fractured dome looming above the pale wastes. She is enthralled by this place, even knowing that something so fantastic cannot surely exist, Naru partakes of the beauty that still lingers here and finds, strangely, a tranquillity that is lost to the waking world. Further she walks, occasionally peering across the vast maw and up to the earth, hanging like a jewel in the starry void, until the eyes find something that stirs the heart with intrigue. There, sitting some distance from her is the figure of a woman seemingly absorbed in contemplation. Nearing, her heart quickens as she discovers that the woman is wreathed in an unearthly aura; a seemingly regal spirit whose portions lend themselves to grace and majesty. Seated upon a marble bench, one of many that are now crumbled, Naru cautiously approaches her; hesitant to speak to this beautiful wraith when it turns and their eyes meet. For a moment regal silver and questioning viridian look upon each other; Naru meeting a visage of benevolence which soon turns to a soft smile.

"Welcome Naru Osaka." The voice is soft yet refined, as befitting her seemingly noble mien. Naru hesitates briefly before answering, as if trying to determine some deception in what she sees.

"T..thank you. This place is the moon, isn't it?"

"It is, yet it is not. What you have beheld is the true face of this world; a land that once knew great vitality before reduced to this. Now only a few know of its true nature and the legacy which it engendered." She gestures softly for the young woman to sit beside her; Naru quickly joining the spectre now noticing for the first time its silver tresses styled into two long odangos…….Once seated, she continues.

"You think of this place often but, alas, not with warm regards."

"I..eh…I do…but its silly really; anger isn't the cause but frustration with what I feel……something close yet very, very far." Embarrassment flickers and she looks away; almost ashamed to reveal these strange feelings in the presence of such a being, even if it is only a dream."

"Yes……like a flicker of something great that eludes you; the echo of some half-remembered dream that rises only to vanish under your touch." The young woman turns, affirming the older woman's words."

"I know what you feel, Naru. It began with the loss of your closest friend; the bond you once shared meant more than you can know, even now as you feel lost between two worlds. A life lived, yet now forgotten at the behest of a great power." Naru, enthralled, turns a curious gaze toward her host; the silver gaze momentarily pained by some dark thought.

"Yes….your right but what have I forgotten that meant so much?" The dream phantom casts her gaze toward the distant blue world then to the face framed with flaming locks.

"You are part of the legacy that I wished to engender beyond the veil of the death; your birthright is to know the past and its truths. If you wish to remember, you must only take my hand." With these words, she extends a slender hand to her. A hundred questions weave in those viridian pools and with a hesitant gesture extends her own hand. Their hands meet; a soft caress as long and elegant fingers close around smaller ones. Moments pass in silence, a faint warmth spreads through her slight frame and her heart quickens; breath labouring as, in but an instant, her world changes in the wake of revelation.

In some distant recess of the young woman's soul something stirs the darkness and the phantasms of the past take shape, their meaning now profound. In this once secret and forgotten garden of the spirit, another life dwelled and, as if touched by some long awaited spring, suddenly blossomed. Images, faces, names and sounds return a hundred fold; each one a powerful, shocking testament to a life before the one she knew. Her flesh grew cold as trembling fingers were raised to parted lips; eyes wide, glistening with unshed tears, as a world that defied belief was made flesh behind them. The regal spectre slid her other hand across the young woman's shoulder as the face framed with red locks lowered, as if in the wake of a great and terrible revelation. Several moments passed as the spectre comforted her; a silver gaze which held a soft warmth as her companion grew still then, her head rising to reveal a visage caught between disbelief and awe, turned to her.

"I…we…you….your majesty….I can't believe..I mean I never imagined……"

Her reverential utterances prompted a sad smile upon the angelic visage and Queen Serenity nodded in affirmation of the maiden's restored memories. With a small gesture, she caressed her friends strained visage; her words seeking to calm the shock apparent in those viridian pools.

"Alas, if there were any other route to the truth I would have spared you that pain, but you were too distant from my power. Please know that there is no falsehood or deception in what you now know; only the truth of a life before the darkness and rebirth.

Naru slowly composes herself; feeling some semblance of order returning to her thoughts, she understands now the significance of what has transpired during the past three years. The seemingly random phenomenon, fleeting terrors and doomed love now imbued with new meaning. The Silver Millennium…….the rise of Beryl……doomed love between Serenity and Endymion then…..chaos, destruction, war and finally darkness. The jumbled, blurred narrative of the sailor wars bears down upon her like a dark epiphany as her regal host watches with passive eyes. Finally, Naru turns with a calm, if weary, countenance to find the queen considering her before, with a fleeting glance to the distant Earth, the ghostly monarch continues.

"I…I imagine that after such a thing it would be foolish to ask what you now feel?"

"No it…it isn't highness….I feel weary but I found something I didn't imagine I had even lost. I'm very, very grateful to you."

The maiden bows in reverence and the queen smiles softly before returning the gesture, yet her eyes seem pregnant with foreboding; as if privy to some secret about to be revealed.

"My thanks…yet I see the pains of your lost kinship remain; truth is not the panacea of the heart of is it?

"I doubt what I feel will ever subside but…..but what I feel does not matter. Serena…the princess wields her power once again and her court is reunited; she has no need for me and never truly has, such is the way of things."

"The vicissitudes of war have parted you twice now, but I do not believe those words. For you see, I remember a time now lost when a daughter of nobility, possessed of a quiet and cautious mien, did reach out and make the scion of a great power her friend. Beyond obligation or ritual, beyond empty ceremony or etiquette, you alone afforded kinship to a radiant, yet distant princess and allowed her purchase in the world. Before my daughter, my dear Serenity yearned for Earth she first came to know herself as others do and to feel as others do. You reflected that radiance, Naru; you returned it with love, warmth, sincerity and gave something precious, something I could not……."

"Your majesty?"

"You allowed her to simply live, Naru, and for that alone I am eternally grateful. In those last fleeting moments of life, I had hoped that you and she would be as you were, yet reborn and unbound by weighty mantle or title. Unfortunately, my power was not absolute and you were once again parted by forces that covet dominion over all things. Time has passed and a fragile peace has descended but what has transpired is seemingly irrevocable…….with but one exception."

The enigmatic inflection not lost on the young woman, she peers with curious eyes as the queen mediates upon something distant then, her voice rich with a sincere power, looks upon the young legacy of her kingdom.

"Naru Osaka, if by virtue of my power and our kingdom, what has been lost to you could be restored; if the legacy of the Silver Millennium could bequeath what you have most keenly desired, would you partake of that power? Would you follow that path and know of your truest nature and that of your most loved friend?"

The gravity of these words is profound as she considers her answer knowing here, amid the vestiges of the past and the revelations which transform the present, lays a threshold of unparalleled significance. Touched by an ancient power or the cruel phantasms of a sleeping soul, she answers with a tentative conviction.

"Yes…yes, I would walk that path, your majesty."

With this affirmation, the Queen lends a soft smile and nods to the weary yet determined soul before her.

"I commend your will and thank you; I pray that what we shall be successful for our task is not a light one. Come, let us begin where the past meets us."

Rising with the queen, Naru followed slightly behind her as they crossed a path leading from the crater and soon found themselves shadowed by the familiar dome she had spied before this strange meeting. For a few moments, a millennia of history was made clear and she recalled the once beautiful edifice of the palace; its distinctive dome rising up to dominate the horizon beyond the glistening waters of mare serenitatis. Further, they passed a crumbled fountain and the realisation that this had once been a great garden, touched by some eternal spring, left a soft ache in her heart. She could almost smell the rich, soft fragrances…hear the trickle of water from marble fonts……

Rising up and passing beneath a threshold of arches, they passed through a great door way; the shadows swallowing them until the queen gestured softly and a faint light seemed to weave through the air; giving the hall a semblance of its former majesty. Treading silently, they continued through this tomb of forgotten lives until rising up on a wide stairway, its twin now a pile of rubble. Crossing through a gallery then up another flight, the pair weaved through the darkness of half collapsed corridors until rising again to meet a small hallway distinguished by the remains of an ornate archway; faint illumination allowing Naru to find a faded crescent moon upon the marble floor. Passing through, the significance of the place prompted a hazy recognition in that this was one of the queen's private chambers where she meditated upon the affairs of state. Feeling strangely honoured, they crossed the threshold to reveal a circular room leading out to a balcony from which one might peer at the distant Earth. This held the maiden's attention only briefly until the spectral monarch gestured and restored a semblance of the chamber's majesty.

There upon the walls, though faded and fractured, the beauty of the Silver Millennium was echoed. Each section devoted to the elemental affinities of the ten kingdoms and their crests; the moon, venus, mercury, mars, jupiter, saturn, uranus, neptune, pluto and _nemesis_. Intrigued, she steps closer; finding within names and faces to correspond with these worlds. It is a testament to the silver crystals power that she could not trace the patterns that weaved around her; truly……how could she not have seen the flickers of grace in Serena or the calm, logical power that dwelled in Amy's eyes or the cold elegance of Michiru or Setsuna, honoured by time itself……As the queen watches, the maiden comes too rest on the last crest and finds no recollection; an ornate wheel wreathed in two wings………she turns to the queen whose eyes seemed to linger on the final crest before turning to her young companion.

"As you know, these are the ten kingdoms that once composed our Silver Millenium; the ten covenants unified under the light of the silver crystal endured for millennia. Their kingdoms each afforded their princesses power as a senshi, as was their right, thus guarding against those who would overturn our peace. The inner kingdom which formed my daughters guardians were led by venus, while the outer kingdom lent its strength to more solitary endeavours, but always with a common purpose of defending our peoples. In the modern age there have been nine senshi who have defended earth and found a long desired unity under Sailor Moon."

Naru's eyes narrow with curiosity; casting a fleeting glance at the tenth crest. The Silver Millennium was once defended by ten senshi, yet only nine have found rebirth……..The queen acknowledges this as she answers."

"Yes………nine senshi to ten worlds is inconsistent but, alas, not by my power. For you see the line of nemesis is completely extinct. Though its kingdom remains, the house of nemesis had not bore an heir before the darkness came and thus has no senshi in the modern age to bears it power. Lying beyond the shadow of Pluto, silent in is starry cradle, that twilight world remains, attended by the moons of erinyes. But its seed…..its soul lies elsewhere; hidden and without flesh…….."

In the silence that lingers, a profound and creeping realisation focuses Naru as her visage freezes with shock. The queen's inflection leaving little doubt as to her ultimate design.

"Y..your majesty, I couldn't…….I mean is…is that even possible to someone not of a celestial bloodline?"

"Though unprecedented it is possible. The worlds of the Silver Millennium are all united under Luna's ancient light; the blood of Selene has the authority to bestow such power. But beyond my will, there is not pity or a command but your own soul. You are worthy of this power and you always have been from the moment of your first cry. For you see the power, the essence of nemesis is not so dissimilar to your own and I believe, in the mantle of a princess, counsel and soldier, lies the perfection of your nature."

The gravity of her words and the implication they foretell draws the young woman's eyes to the faded tenth crest; the faded seal of the tenth kingdom transfixing her gaze as wonder, disbelief and fear clamour for control. Viridian eyes turn slowly from the wall to the spectral host, wondering how such a thing would be possible.

"I know that such a thing seems alien and fantastic, but in truth it would be only returning to you what you have lost. Reborn and unchained by rank, you both enjoyed the fruits of life but, from the beginning, you were her first true guardian long before the senshi awoke to their power. Seemingly forsaken and forgotten in the tumult of war, you did not yield even when harassed by dark forces; your own purity of spirit allowing the palatine Nephlite redemption. You have long walked between the worlds, Naru, but your nature and soul have not wilted; kindly and loving yet passionate and righteous when roused………..inalienable traits worthy of the goddess."

"I'm honoured that you think so highly of me but…..but righteousness isn't strength and I don't know if I could wield those powers…..maybe there is another or perhaps the senshi could use it…"

"You are right to be cautious and weary but in all the years I have watched the earth and my daughter, I cannot sense a better candidate than the one that stands before me; to consider another would be to court folly greater than the hubris which engendered the desolation you see. I cannot and will not command you, Naru, but what you may become will afford what you have always desired…….."

The queen's words resonating through her tired soul, she peers at the seal of the dark winged goddess and wonders until, finally, mustering some small resolve; the ghosts of the past seeming to lend weight in this strange hour.

"I accept this honour though……..though I don't know what use I can be to the others in war." The queen rises and affirms her choice with a nod; platinum eyes lending admiration to the tender resolve in the maiden's slight frame.

"You have my gratitude, Naru, and faith in the choice you have made. I must leave you now to make preparations but ask that you remember the diplomatic wing; near the garden where tranquillity once blossomed, you shall find the last secret of our kingdom." With that she nodded and vanished leaving Naru to recall the wing of the palace which accommodated Serenity's court…..a place which, millennia ago, she had once called home. Finding her way back to the hall, she turned and proceeded out into the ruins of the palace. The power of the ghostly queen had afforded a faint illumination to the maze of shadows and faded beauty in which she found herself. Her tread echoing through the empty chambers, she found herself weaving through memories of a life that could not be….and yet was. Vague memories of marble floors, scented chambers, whispering courtiers and gentle sounds greeted her in the void; a déjà vu echoed in the soft fold of her dress. Yes she was Naru Osaka, high school student and former confidante of Serena but……but also the daughter of a noble family that afforded counsel to the queen; present and past, dancing before her eyes as truth and if not…then surely the young woman had lost her mind, perhaps waking to find herself strapped to a hospital bed and loaded with sedatives. The fear lingered as she turned and arrived, memory bringing her heels closer until she peered across the court yard surrounded by pillars. Yes, she had arrived; a sudden weariness compelling her to lean against one of the cold, scarred pillars as a memory emerged. In a silver, pristine age this had once been a garden close to her home but more than this, the significance of this place elicited a soft, sad smile as she closed her eyes and watched the world be reborn. Marble once again gained its smooth brilliance, stone was again whole and the barren land before her blossomed into a heavenly garden where all the flowers of the kingdom could be found. She had been younger then and it had been a habit to come here, under the watch of marble goddesses and nodding flowers, to read but this place, this secretive bosom of colour, had been where Naru had first truly met _her_. It had been a quiet day when she had looked up to find a unexpected sight. princess Serenity, not far from her, leaning over to peer into a patch of rose bushes; her sapphire gaze transfixed and softly joyous as she caressed the crimson petals. Rising with a start, Naru bowed as did the princess who, with a last fleeting glance at her favourite flower, turned to her with soft expression and approached with graceful, curiously silent, steps. Nearing her, Naru had noticed that the princess appeared to be hiding something behind her back as she stopped and with a warm, almost mischievous voice, asked Naru if she could keep a secret……..The counsel's daughter, rather bemused, said that she could; the princess answering with a small smile before lifting up her long skirts to reveal the small, slender contours of her feet; unshod on the marble path while a pair of high heels were grasped in her other hand. She couldn't quite remember what the princess had said, the words seeming suddenly distant, but it had been silly and very funny; the walls of etiquette crumbling until they both shared soft laughter. It had seemed that that the princess had been trying to emulate the imposing grace of princess mars and had elected to wear particularly high heels that day. Unfortunately, her arches and toes had been less inclined to this new fashion and soon began to ache; a pain secretly relieved by the fortuitous closeness of the garden, its solitude and soft, cool marble. Looking back, it had seemed a bemusing and warm gesture; a spontaneous act amid the practised gestures of court life, like a cool breeze at the height of summer. At first she was unsure how to react, but it seemed so pure that she answered with warmth and sincerity; reaching with tentative desire to a being of such great power, yet extraordinary innocence.

She opened eyes that stung with unshed tears and turned her gaze to the arc of heaven; distant stars the only witnesses to her remembrance as she sadly continued along the walkway to be once again consumed by darkness. Proceeding deeper into the remains of the wing, her steps lead her to the remains of the main hall; a wide, circular convergence that was once a hub of activity for diplomats, counsellors and courtiers but was now silent, her steps echoing as in a tomb. Ahead, a flicker of trepidation focusing her gaze, the centre seemed to waver and dance until resolving itself into steps leading down into deeper shadows. Recalling the queen's message, she took the first cautious steps down until the faint light from above was lost. As if sensing the wavering heart, the same faint luminescence ignited; her eyes finding the steps leading down into the bosom of the planet without end. Her steps echoing, curiosity led her to wonder what the queen had meant in her cryptic parting; what secret could be waiting at the end of this long descent that had survived the desolation above? Finally, the steps concluded in a small hallway devoid of decoration except for an archway at the far end which now commanded her attention. Crossing through, she passed a long, thin tunnel which concluded at a more distinctive archway. Her journey ending, Naru entered and stood in fascination at what she beheld beyond the threshold. The chamber was long with a low ceiling but seemed to resonate with a soft sanctity; that ineffable, unseen power which once was so abundant to the world above finding some purchase here. The walls on either side appeared to support altars or perhaps shrines fashioned from stained marble; the soft, cold structures cradling small crystals of every conceivable colour. Tentative steps led her along a path dividing the hall in two; eyes dancing in wonder at this underground heaven until, further along, the air seemed to shimmer until the regal figure of the ethereal queen emerged. Her silver gaze meeting bewildered viridian eyes, she approached with a warm expression; Naru's curiosity and wonder finally getting the better of her.

"Majesty?...what is this place? I don't remember anything like this……"

"Yes, it's wonderful isn't it? This place is the cradle of so many worlds that once formed our kingdom but are subordinated to their mother power. These star seeds are the worlds which have not required a senshi but remain here as to avoid their misuse. It has been a secret of my bloodline for many thousands of years that these souls dwell here with sovereign Luna under the Silver Millennium; each shrine symbolic of their mother power. But, after the cataclysm, I lent my strength to ensuring that another star came to rest here. Please, follow me….……… "

With these words, the queen turns and proceeds forward; the two companions passing through this strange, yet beautiful, world as Naru's eyes lend recognition to this cluster of lights. Near the end of the hall, the number of lights increases greatly; the myriad moons of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune affording a certain radiance to their shrines but the monarch's pace slows; Naru attention coming to rest on a similar shrine at the rear wall. This construction, as unique as its neighbours, is distinguished by three depressions in which hover crystals; their light subordinated to one hovering before them, possessed of a greater radiance. With tentative steps the young maiden approaches as the queen silently watches; her regal visage lent to a small, content smile. Seemingly enthralled by their radiance, Naru peers at these celestial souls until the queen offers some insight.

"What you behold are the Erinyes; the three moons known as Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone while their mother power lies with the star seed of Nemesis. The soul which may come to bond with your own…………." These words instil a sobering gravity as the young maiden turns slightly, glancing back at her regal companion with a tentative expression. Sensing her questions, the queen turns her gaze to the radiant crystal hovering before them.

"If……if you are to become more then the star seed of Nemesis must unify with your own; two souls that become as one in their power, thus giving purchase to the senshi's mantle." Naru ponders how this must be done; if the monarch is perhaps waiting for her or……..

"Your majesty, how……how can I bond with it? Is there a ritual that has to be done?"

"No Naru, I bestow upon you the legitimacy of my power but I cannot afford you this crown by my hand. You must seek to unify with it through your own desire; the will of the soul which wishes for this power will, if able, touch the soul of this twilight world and become one with it."

"The question of my will……." She quietly intoned; turning her gaze back to the crystallised brilliance before her as she lingered on the power which dwelled within and if she would be found worthy to it. In the following silence, her contemplation focused upon the celestial soul, Naru steadied her resolve then, tentatively, reached forward to take the crystallised radiance in her hands. Dipping her fingers into the recess, she cupped her hands and watched as the crystal rose up above her trembling palms. Her vision and being enthralled by this extraordinary token of power, she brought it closer and rested her forearms upon her chest; the brilliance seemingly growing as she sought out someway to entreat or invoke the starseed's favour. As the queen watched, the young maiden grew still; her breath the only sound as she closed her eyes in seeming reverence and tried to extend her will. In truth she felt truly lost; a lesser scion of a great legacy now cradling a seed of cosmic power without any idea of how to understand or control it, but still she focused………….Time lost its purchase and a strange tranquillity descended upon her as she entered into deeper meditation and it was here that something stirred. There was no past, no idea of the future as the present became lost in the power that now crept forth from the starseed reaching forth into the candidacy before it; a will that desired its ancient strength, words borne of a tentative but potent conviction ushering forth not from lips, but of the soul……………………..

The world of darkness that abides behind her eyes ripples with strange patterns as a palpable energy suffuses her form then, through eyes that part only slightly, she catches a flurry of movement; the solar system itself dashing past as she is drawn relentlessly forward before a world approaches and she, with a start, blinks. Her eyes open to a new darkness that slowly yields to a faint twilight; her senses shaken she stumbles forward before her hand slides against a cold surface and, with wavering breath, steadies herself. The world restored as she slowly rises out of her disorientation, Naru finds her self in a high vaulted room with a doorway leading out to a seemingly greater chamber. The light grows stronger as she emerges, though only just as her senses clear and, with some surprise, she finds herself changed. The elegant garment she wore has been supplanted by a long, rich robe that parts at her thigh to trail behind her; her waist bound in firmer material, like lace, while her breasts are cupped in ornately sculptured metal. Stepping forward, she raises her hand's to confirm what her eyes beheld then stops. Her forearms and hands are wreathed in the same metal that now forms slender gauntlets. Her skirts parting, she finds her shins and feet adorned with the same armour, though her heels and toes are free to find purchase on the cool marble floor. Bemused by this sudden change, a thought lends an answer to a questioning mind and suddenly she understands what has transpired. She has entreated the starseed and, seemingly, she has been brought to Nemesis itself. This extraordinary conclusion is further echoed by these ornate vestments; a memory from a distant past recognising these as the robes and armour worn by the priestesses of Nemesis and its great temple. Eyes rising from these odd garments, her gaze finds a great hall; its beauty long faded and obscured by the shadows. Peering around, she finds further archways on the far side and, with cautious steps, approaches. As she nears, navigating between fallen lumps of stone and masonry, a breeze caresses her pale flesh; the unexpected touch of cold air further enticing her until she stands before the nearest gateway. With some effort, the decayed doors part and the threshold is finally breached; her soft tread slowing as the world opens to an awed gaze. From beyond the cold contours of a veranda, she peers across the world of Nemesis; the land dark yet not fearful as ruins yield and her gaze passes to the horizon and then sky. The night glimmers with familiar stars as the half shrouded Erinyes peer down at the twilight land. The distant brilliance of the sun casts few shadows as this world seems to be touched by some supernal luminescence of green and violet not unlike the aurora borealis of earth. This ambience holds her until she is compelled onward, occasionally casting glances down across the alien plains until her eyes meet another great site looming beyond. Turning, her soft tread leads to the end of the long balcony and into ruins which, perhaps, may have been a great courtyard leading to a long thin bridge. Beyond, half submerged in the shadow of a rocky hill, lies a high domed edifice; the purpose of this strange journey dwelling within its ancient, silent walls.

Going forth through the ruins, her path clears as the land tapers to this sole means of crossing a deep ravine; a tentative look down justifying some caution as she steps forward. This bridge, seeming of some dark stone and marble, satisfies her and her steps grow with confidence; the passage across interrupted only by the dance of her robes under a strong breeze. She understands that the palace of Nemesis is mounted higher than its lunarian counterpart as the mass of rock fills her vision before steeping down to her destination. Stepping forth as the bridge ends, she proceeds across the outlying ruins; a long, cracked marble path winding its way through what may have once been a garden until, inevitably, it yields before the high walls of the temple. Her tread slowing, her gaze travels along the faded, decayed stone until finally arriving at the gate; a cavernous, arched threshold which leads on into darkness. Considering the maw before her, she ponders what purpose this endeavour could serve before entering; fleeting glances around her finding arcane symbols and images too faded to have any meaning. Passing further, the last light from the gate fades quickly and the maiden finds herself in darkness. She continues, though her tread falters as a creeping fear begins to gnaw at her senses; phantoms of the mind dancing in the corner of her eyes. Slowly, her gaze grows accustomed before she happens upon a great archway, though little compared to the previous threshold. Passing beneath, the shadows yield to twilight and the young woman notices several corridors leading from this long hallway. Glancing into the depths, curious eyes find doors leading on to other chambers; some collapsed while others remain untouched. Still further the sensation compels her into this seeming maze; chambers leading to half crumbled corridors before she is led here. Leaning slightly, she peers down a steep flight of steps leading further down but something disturbs the silence beyond her breath; the light, quick sounds of running water. Following the steps, she finds herself soon flanked by two small streams of water pulled down ward towards some, as yet, unknown destination. Finally the steps conclude at a great chamber from which she finds light beyond the opposing door way. It is here, with some trepidation, that she steps forward; her heart quickening as the sensation which compelled her grows stronger. The light fills her gaze as the sensation climaxes and the threshold is passed. She stops; the energy of the past moments melting away not in fear but wonder as the world of shadow yields to light.

The chamber is vast in its design as her eyes travel across the walls before rising up to the immense dome. Only faintly aware, she treads forward yet her senses are almost lost to the beauty of this place; faded and indelibly scarred but still resonate with a faint sanctity, not unlike the secret chamber beneath the Moon palace. The twin streams of water sweep around the chamber to form two moats, though serving more a decorative than practical purpose. The walls testify to the deity honoured here and its place within the Silver Millennium, but they are faded; now only a vestige of their former beauty as is so much in this silent, lifeless world. Once, in an age now almost wholly forgotten, the order of the silver wheel lived within the walls of this place and maintained this shrine in the shadow of the palace. The priestesses, in whose vestments Naru was now swathed, offered counsel to the royal family and lent their strengths to scholarly pursuits which held the commendation of their distant neighbours. The starseed, its design still a mystery, had bequeathed this legacy to the tentative Naru as she now sought the power of Nemesis; a power which was embodied before her as it drew the questioning gaze from the walls to the very centre of the chamber. The sight filled her vision as she advanced until she found her self almost in the centre with three imposing marble figures fixed in a great triangle; the subject of their stern, cold gazes rising up to dwarf them in white and black marble, though not untouched by the great destruction that wiped the Silver Millennium from history.

The histories cannot afford any great truth as to the birth of the goddess. Some believe that it was Oceanus and Thetis, Titans of the primeval ocean, who conceived her while others trace her to Nyx, protogenoi of night itself, who bore her alone after the first stars were set in the sky. A third answer lies in the union between Nyx and Erebros, son of chaos; the protogenoi of darkness. These histories are but whispers now; her patrimony lost to the mists of time though her nature and visage have remained, echoing through antiquity...

_Rhamnusia_

_Adrasteia_

_Rivalitas_

_Invidia_

_Ichnaea_

These names, these mantles are all echoes of this deity's authority; emanations of the same celestial power which, in nature, thought and action, is always the one called _Nemesis_...Her likeness now rising upon a foundation of stone to more than ten feet in height. At her feet lies the wheel; one cold hand grasps a spetum while the other bears a lowered sword. Her wings of black marble slope down to a robed frame while she is crowned with ebony tresses; a visage of distant beauty peers with unchanging eyes into eternity. For several moments her own gaze is transfixed by this sight; the worldly embodiment of celestial power inspiring a profound reverence while she turns to the goal of this long endeavour. Beneath the gaze of the goddess, Naru ponders the nature of her task; the starseed's design apparent yet ambiguous as the maiden must invoke the dormant powers of this world...but how this is to be done remains a mystery. Perhaps this is a test of her resolve or a measure of wisdom before the supplicant is deemed worthy of this mantle. The argentum rota did not practise sacrifice of any kind to honour the goddess nor offer tokens of wordly value thus leaving any possible rite as mere speculation. After some time, the maiden weighs her knowledge against the mysteries of this chamber and kneels to pray. Her words are tentative at first, seemingly brittle in the vastness of this ancient shrine but soon draw conviction from a almost forgotten legacy.

"Nemsis……great goddess of divine vengeance and equilibrium I kneel before thee in honour of the kingdom which your kin fashioned; the dominion of twilight which lent its strength to the silver age. I do not presume to command, nor to bound thee to my command, but I come at the request of our once great queen, whose name is Serenity, in supplication. The….the age of peace which moonlight once heralded is long since gone; swept from existence, and history, by the evil known as Metalia but victory was not complete as the silver crystal returned those who had fallen to life a millennia later. Se…..the princess Serenity awoke to her power, as did her court, the counsel-soldiers of the silver millennium, and many wars were fought; our enemies vanquished or redeemed by moonlight. The outer kingdom has lent its strength without hesitation, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto all aiding Sailor Moon in her war…..but the bloodline of Nemesis no longer abides here……..its ancient power silent as the reborn senshi fight for survival on Earth. The celestial power of the twilight land is now almost forgotten and no heart beats with its lineage; no veins ebb with its blood for this too is now a silent place, the wrath of Metalia staining even this sacred ediface. The defeat and redemption of the golden senshi, the once fallen warrior Galaxia, has ushered a new time of peace though we know not the forces which still abide beyond the shadows. Our queen sees fit to allow me passage to where your soul now rests and I come here, bearing your order of silver, to partake of your sacrament..."

Her words echoing before yielding to silence, the maiden awaits some sign from the cold power which peers across the chamber with inscrutable eyes. No symbol of acknowledgement is given leaving Naru to agonise over her words; are they right or worthy of derision? Presently the answer favours the latter……….. She wonders if such a address is the key, but lacking any other method, perseveres with growing doubt.

"I….I know that my blood is not of the stars and my seed, my very soul, not possessed of your brilliance but it is ready to be given in union for your might; a token of my will to you. Our queen wishes that the tenth kingdom of the Silver Millennium once again awaken to its strength; that the twilight land again enter into its ancient covenant with the line of Selene. If your power is to once again lend its might to sovereign Luna then I am wholly willing to bear your mantle in aid of the senshi. I am only a maiden……a woman who was simply present in the shadow of great things but our queen, and I, wish that what this world once was again becomes flesh……."

Even now silence holds its dominion. The power that is embodied in stone and marble still silent; her words ineffectual in their invocation of this celestial soul. Under the unflinching gaze of the goddess, Naru sighs; her soul seeming to grow so very tired as it strives to elicit some answer, some small symbol of recognition from the figure whom she must prove herself to. A sadness creeps across her heart as the silence which greets her only means of supplication is soon imbued with new meaning; the cold verdict of a power which finds her candidacy unbecoming of its attention. This finds great purchase in the young woman as she slowly understands that this ancient power would not bond with her; in one life or the next, she is unworthy and cannot begin to equal the power of her former friend, nor her guardian-soldiers. The least scion of the silver age can only feel the cancerous blossom of grief consume her soul; a sickness of spirit and pained, weary flesh which leads her to dwell on why she came here, truly why she prays here to a deity in favour of a kingdom and life she never knew existed. Her words fail to entreat the soul of Nemesis as does the age in which it would be reawakened. Her soul and flesh unworthy of such a mantle, the young maiden mounts a last attempt to invoke this distant soul; her words unbidden by any thoughts of legacy or great mantles she peers at the wordly form before her.

"I….I can't pretend I feel worthy of this power or that this place, this age of silver or a life I can hardly remember is something that doesn't overwhelm me. My life before seems like a dream now and the one before that feels like a fairy tale. In truth I……..I am not strong like sere…..the princess's court: I'm not elegant like Neptune or swift like Uranus and I have neither Pluto's will nor Saturn's great strength. I am frightened……..power frightens me because I have seen what it can accomplish in mere moments, for good or ill…….The senshi have my deepest gratitude and Sailor Moon most of all but what I have felt lingers in the shadowed places of the soul. As the wars took my friend from me, I came to know darkness; to see and feel what others would not believe……felt its cruelty and malice rise from other worlds in concert with strange designs….but most of all I have seen the horror and woe it can inflict. Once darkness sought me out and yet, by some rare miracle did not destroy me….it..it was then I saw something hidden and warm; something which emerged from the shadow and might grow if nurtured. I knew that it could be and so I soon felt something within; an affinity which transcended our worlds. This love did not last and I watched as a redeemed soul perished before my eyes; his flesh fading to starlight, his soul ascending to the heavens while all I could do was weep…….tears mixing with blood and shadow and impotent anger. I remember the sorrow, anguish and utterly impotent anger as he faded from my embrace; a passion igniting within at the dark will which had been wrought there beneath a midnight sky………"

"Years before when Serena and I where little, we were friends…..no…..more then that….we were truly best friends; we shared so much of ourselves that I once thought we were inseparable….then the darkness came and the bonds of time faded until………until only memories remained; we had become phantoms to each other and were soon submerged in the ebb and flow of life. Always we were by each other's side in all things but the wars and secret battles soon weakened our friendship until we are as now. Soon I found something I thought had been lost in a close friend; his…….his warmth allowed me to believe again but now a terrible fear grips me. It is why I desire him to be near, my thoughts lingering on his touch, his scent……….because I fear, fear with all my soul, that one day the darkness will creep back into the world and pluck him from it, which I will be unable to stop. I cannot protect the ones I love…….I cannot fight and all my indignation and spirit amounts to nothing beneath the power I have seen……..and I am forgotten and……and simply weak. Yet……yet even now I would die to protect them. I love my friend, princess or not, and my lover who gave me something I thought I would never feel again. I love them truly for they are precious to me, though I cannot give them peace or shield them from great enemies I would wreath my self in ebony wings if it meant I could save them both. I……I would offer you my blood, flesh, ovaries, heart and soul, but you would not accept it nor any other token of my will. I am unworthy but please know, with all my being, that these words are the colours of my soul…….."

The words echo in the vast chamber before again yielding to silence, the powers which abide here unwilling to acknowledge the soul which entreats them. Nothing was expected of course, the sad resignation having already spread through her flesh. Strange really……..to feel and hear the totality of one's life offered up to unseen power and to know that it means little. Naru Osaka understands this, understands the seeming judgement of this great soul and knows that she is unworthy. She will awake, go back and tell the Queen that...that she was mistaken, that her candidate could not entreat the sleeping soul of the twilight world. This weighs down upon her; the judgement that she cannot, nor ever could, be worthy of this mantle. The sadness wells within; a silent grief which gathers in viridian eyes as she leans back and peers up. The great dome is fractured, a huge shard lying at the other end evidence of a forgotten cataclysm while the stars offer cold testament. She closes her eyes and tears sting her slender visage as they fall to the floor.

It is then that something stirs within that great chamber, profound and unseen, as a star falls from heaven. Glinting under the faint light, it lands not far from the maiden who turns with a start; eyes turning as a sharp, hard sound echoes through this cavernous place. A fain flicker of curiosity guides her soft steps and with trembling fingers she lifts it to the light. Its small, cold length is dark; its contours refined and hard under her gentle touch. The dark jewel is a mystery until its weight stings her memory; her heart trembling as recollection triggers a revelation…………..

An enemy, then a love……..starlight, bound and focused beneath a great power to find Sailor Moon………stolen….then destroyed….the jewel that united them both……

The starlight crystal……

Nephlite's crystal………..

Intrigue and sadness play across her visage; her thoughts trying to decipher the meaning behind this token of past days. With a sigh she clasps her fingers around and presses it against her flesh, the soul finding some warmth that once dwelled in bluer eyes. It is then she sees _it_... Her eyes widen in wonder as they behold the sudden transformation before her, the chamber now suddenly alive with a strange energy; a wavering, dancing aura of violet which suffused everything. Seeming to emanate from the great statue, Naru turned and suddenly found her gaze fixed upon her arm as it was now imbued with a brilliant white aura. Terrified eyes soon found her body infused with this strange radiance around her grows evermore vibrant. Her thoughts a mass of trepidation and awe, she peers up at the great goddess; the embodiment of this world's soul as a whisper passes through still lips.

"Nemesis……….."

The fount of this power responds and many tendrils of this power reach out to her; the maiden intrigued as she tentatively reaches out to one; fingers trembling as it nears. They meet and a soft warmth creeps along her form; her own aura merging with this energy until she is the focus of it all. This union is not possession but a fusion………………she can feel it…..within, power that touches her very soul; distant yet also familiar, unprecedented yet also inalienable to her. The power grows until she can feel every fibre of her being suffused with this light, every beat of her heart affirming the creation of something more, then the world fades away...

In the depths of the moon palace, cradled within the secret chamber, the Queen watches Naru's form weave with light as the starseed sinks unbidden into her chest. Silence lingers until the maiden turns; regal eyes finding the ancient crest of the twilight land vibrant behind crimson bangs. Her eyes turn to the ghostly monarch, yet them seem distant and far; a soul which listens as if the veils of the universe have parted and antiquity has stooped to bestow some great secret. Her lips part and a whispered voice reaches the Queen.

"Your……majesty……I…..I….can feel it……..I….am it……" But any more utterances are lost as her eyes waver and she sways, finally yielding under such great exhaustion as she collapses into the Queen's arms. The chamber is now silent again and the spectre slides to her knees with the maiden; a sliver gaze now bearing a quiet joy as she kisses the young woman upon the forehead, affirming all her hopes.

The earth is serene in its cradle of shadow as ethereal eyes watch from afar. At the shore of a long vanished sea, Queen Serenity cradles the maiden's head in her lap; Naru still exhausted after her exertions. Silence holds its sway as the ghostly Queen considers her charge and what she has created…….no……what was waiting to be born. Gently running slender fingers through crimson locks, she peers at the distant blue world then back to the maiden that holds the soul of the tenth kingdom; the sacrament of the twilight land having unified the starseeds of a maiden and sleeping world. Soon these unseen thoughts make their way through pale lips.

"You have partaken of something great….you have become something powerful, yet what now dwells in the soul has always dwelled there; only needing the sacrament to bestow a power which can be wielded by you and no other. You have always been the Nemesis of those who would hurt or be harmful to others, a nature which is reflected in my daughter. You have befriended her, guarded her, guided her long before the ancient bondage of our kingdom awoke the senshi; you held the essence of Nemesis in your soul, the loving maiden yet passionate avenger who embraced Serenity. The vicissitudes of war tore you from each other and through pain and sorrow this nature was tempered with great resolve. Time may have brought great adversaries and Serena may have forgotten the friendship you once held so dear, but this act will hopefully restore this great bond. You, Naru, were her twin star and now anointed by the power which dwells within, you have become the scion of Nemesis; Sailor Nemesis reborn."

The sleeping maiden's form begins to waver and shift; growing inconstant until it seems to rise up as no more than a mass of small lights. The Queen watches with a soft smile as the spirit arcs out to earth from whence it came. Raising a hand, she seems to caress this inconstant energy and nods at the gentle warmth greeting her fingers. Finally, the spirit departs and the ghostly monarch lowers her hand; a soft voice following it towards the waiting blue world.

"My child of time, friend, guardian and warrior; to you I give the mantle of twilight, maiden-goddess of righteous indignation. May you return to what you were and give equilibrium to the defenders of our kingdom……………"

The silence endures; unbroken until, with a small gasp, the sleeper awakes to familiar surroundings. Her breath is quick as her senses try to impose some order to what has danced across the unseen lake of dreams. Gradually, the gravity of what she has witnessed turns to questions as she wars with herself over if such a thing can truly exist. Her senses reel from what has been revealed, but it is only a dream…..a fantasy of the heart…..but….no. She feels no anxiety or frustration, anger or resentment as the truth of the past is suddenly clear. No…….what she saw and felt was truly, and undeniably, real…….the warmth dwelling within a silent testament to the sacrament of…..of…..her _power_. Other sensations reveal themselves, distinct yet ineffable, to her mind and flesh; closing her hands, she feels her nails are longer than she remembers. The movement of her curiosity allowing another revelation as a soft caress is met with fingers rising in shock. Hair which once hung above her shoulders now rests upon them. These most visible changes are remarkable and soon her resolve gathers pace as she rises to switch her lamp on. As she motions to the familiar shadow, she suddenly hesitates; a thought bringing all motion to a halt as a strange possibility looms at the edge of her mind.

What if Naru Osaka is no longer herself?

What if the girl who slept in Naru's bed and donned her negligee is not herself?

The idea seems odd but, what if the changes are greater than these shadows can reveal? Remembering the cold visage of the goddess with her slender form and long dark locks in the temple of the Argentum Rota, the young woman wonders if the union of souls has brought some transfiguration of the flesh. And if so….then how will she explain it to her mother or Serena or Umino. Even now, alone in the darkness, she feels lighter in form; her skin oddly more sensitive beneath the silken folds of the dress. Following these thoughts, she slowly gathers a resolve, though not untouched by great trepidation, and leans forward to turn on the light. The sharp metallic sound is followed by the sudden illumination of the room while Naru closes her eyes and treads with knowing steps to her vanity mirror. Reaching out, slender fingers find the table and, after a moment's hesitation, she opens her eyes………

Her gaze finds viridian pools unchanged, her visage the same familiar contours which sank into the embrace of pillows. Yet there are differences; her nails are longer and her hair is longer; now possessed of a greater lustre while her body has also been seemingly enhanced. The scrutiny of tentative hands finds herself possessed of firm, toned contours as if testimony of vigorous exercise. To a casual observer, the changes are not particularly conspicuous but leave Naru with tokens of supernatural power and a world she is only beginning to remember. Turning, mind considering what further may have changed during her nocturnal journey, finds something which transfixes her soul and mind; her flesh seeming to be touched by a faint exhilaration as her eyes find a symbol of power her bed. There, upon the warm folds of the quilt, lies the lip rod of the tenth kingdom. Its slender length culminates in a silver wheel focusing in a single sphere in the centre. Two wings are wreathed in its upper rim and are fully open. It is at this moment that palpable longing ebbs through her soul and flesh; a desire to take it in her hands and know its true purpose as the key to a great and ancient power heralding the strength of the twilight kingdom. With a tentative motion she reaches for the rod, hesitating only briefly before her hand fully closes around its length and she raises it up to the light; watching the ornate silver glimmer under the soft luminescence. There is something she must do, something that this instrument of power beckons her to do; its meaning calling to the sleeping power which abides within her soul. She considers briefly before understanding what she must do. Slipping into the darkness of the hallway after slinging a coat over her shoulders, she pads through the darkness and into a storage closet. A short search ends as she finds the key she has desired which leaves her to quietly ascend to the roof through the attic. Forsaking slippers she rises up the steel steps before unlocking the door and is met by the nocturnal skyline of Tokyo; the moon a serene, silver phantom above the metropolis. Quietly closing the door, she treads across paving stones and chilled concrete until the night is open to her, the distant shadow of the radio tower, looming beyond. The wind caresses the flesh with cool embraces but she remains resolute. The culmination of a great endeavour, of a past and present seen with clear eyes is upon her. Her soul quickens, the starseed within availing to her words of power and so it is that she raises the rod above her to invoke the mantle of a senshi. She cries out to the night and in an instant the world fades; heaven and earth, flesh and ether becoming as one in her.

Since antiquity, the wise have spoken of epiphany and enlightenment; moments in which clarity suddenly descends upon the individual to reveal some knowledge beyond worldly constrictions. These fleeting moments are what the wise have spoken of, though only tenfold greater. The sleeping energy within, bidden by the soul to take form, diffuses; her invocation distilling the cardinal elements of her soul and anointing them with formidable power. In truth, a moment in which both her flesh and the power within lend themselves to a moment of singular, supreme transcendence. Around her, neither heaven or earth are known; only the fleeting, powerful miracle of transformation. Beneath lies the silver wheel, turning while she is perched upon the fulcrum. Her form unhampered by any wordly vestment, is graced by to great ebony wings. Unfurling, the wheel seems to focus great energies as they rise up to weave the flesh in their might. Graced by its touch, Naru's arms open as if to invite the power without hesitation and her call is answered. Around her a great energy erupts and ebony feathers dance around with this aura before being pulled into a vortex, masking the final metamorphoses until the veil of energy yields and a figure that is, yet is not, Naru passes a long beam of energy around her until, with a sudden flare of light, it solidifies to form a great weapon. Her flesh moves at the behest of some mysterious choreography as she brings the weapon across and then up as her freehand traces its arc to rest near her hip, seeming to gracefully sculpt the air. With this final movement, the union of flesh and spirit is as one, the power and mantle of the twilight kingdom ebbing through veins as Sailor Nemesis is born.

In a moment that seemed like an eternity, Naru changed forever and the senshi of Nemesis peers out at the twinkling night; all fatigue or lethargy receding as her form blossoms with supernatural power. She turns her gaze to the septum, eyes rising to the three blades as luna's radiance dances across adamantine. Raising her hand she finds it wreathed in the pearl whiteness of gloves stretching from the forearms. Her form, she finds, is similar to those she…she will now call comrades. And it is with this she steps forward, booted feet and stiletto heels grazing the concrete. The weapon is familiar to her, her mastery and skill having awoke from within and her flesh now supernaturally swift, agile and lithe. Becoming this power, she lifts her gaze to the moon, and the legacy which it bequeathed to earth, her visage crowned with amethyst bows in reverence to what has been and may be again………

Yes…..those fleeting moments of transformation have afforded her a new life, an existence she could only have dreamed of. Her reflections punctuated by the senshi gently raising her fingers to the dark, slender jewel which hung from her choker; testament to love, redemption and destruction. Her vigil from her eyrie continues as she ponders what has transpired over the past years of her life. Yes….it was on a night like this, more than three years ago, that she came to realise that worlds existed beyond the one she knew; an evil which masqueraded as her very mother and enslaved so many before turning on her. Her plight, her horror answered by a shadow beneath righteous moonlight and the warrior who vanquished her enemies in the name of love and justice. Her friend, Serena……her princess, her confidante had been taken by the need to defend this world and soon was lost to her while she, Naru, was compelled to overcome her own adversities in the shadow of secret wars. But that was three years ago and moonlight has availed the senshi of the kingdom which may be. Having partaken of the sacrament of the tenth kingdom, Naru has once again begun to regain to one thing which compelled her to entreat the twilight land: the embrace and love of her closest friend, princess or not, warrior or not; Serena Tsukino, and the mantle of sailor moon. A soft smile graces her visage as slender fingers reach behind her to unsheathe the hidden weapon of the Nemesis senshi. Her fingers meet a sudden wavering energy which solidifies as she draws it out from behind. Her gaze finally falling on the long slender blade of a adamantine sword; luna's light momentarily lending a cold fire as it gleams beneath her radiance. The second symbol of her powers duality, she waeves it quickly and carefully before raising it to her visage. Her eyes finding a cold beauty in its contours which lend themselves to a singularly powerful purpose, she sheaves the weapon and turns, collecting her spetum before she looks at the world beyond; earth and heaven, the dancing shadows beneath the moon's serene light. Naru is now truly content, but Naru is more now….. Sailor Nemesis; guarded by the twilight star, the warrior of heavenly indignation and vengeance. The farthest soldier of the silver millennium and yet closest friend to its princess, for Nemesis is her shadow, her mirror……She gazes across and up to the moon before stepping forward and concluding her vigil. With agility and grace not of this world, she darts over the railing and down through the steel struts until vaulting into the air and vanishing into the night, a shadow beneath the moon's gentle radiance.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this particular genre is perhaps the most overdone in sailor moon fandom, but I believe that it is a subject of continuous interest. Since the beginning, I've always believed that Naru Osaka held all the qualities and virtues of a senshi but was not recognised. Naru, after some research, at least in the anime bears a few similarities to the goddess I selected in that she is a loving friend, yet can be roused by indignation if she thinks something wrong has been done. Also, in selecting Nemesis I think that the deity corresponds with both aspects of her nature, with dark and light lending themselves to a powerful twilight. I've tried to keep it as far in the canon as possible in an attempt to give some idea of what might happen after the events of Sailor Stars. I hope a reader finds the story as comprehensive as possible in paying tribute to a character which still garners a large interest from fans.

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar.


End file.
